


Love Is Full Of Surprises

by thehumanoidprime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABBA Songs, M/M, New Asgard, incredibly cheesy fluffy nonsense, infinity war didnt happen, probably some spelling errors!, suprsises!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehumanoidprime/pseuds/thehumanoidprime
Summary: a ridiculously cheesy fic about Thor surprising Bruce with a brilliant day.





	Love Is Full Of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I ACCIDENTALLY WROTE A LOT MORE THAN THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE!

Bruce Banner had never really been an ordinary man. Sure, there was a time where he didn’t turn into a “giant green rage monster” and had been a sort of normal, sort of functional adult. That didn’t make him ordinary though. He had always been a man who carried the weight of his past on his shoulders, and perhaps that was why the Hulk had become what he was. It wasn’t exactly an exact science when it came to the Hulk. Bruce wasn’t sure whether he was okay with that or not.

Bruce and Hulk were on much better terms now though, after meeting Thor. He had brought them together and made them into the happiest they had ever been. Thor loved them both, equally and beautifully and entirely. His heart was bigger than that of anyone Bruce had ever met. Maybe that was why it always astonished him how much more space there was in it for everyone. Thor was too great for any one man, or man and his big green alter ego. That was for sure.

Bruce looked up from his notebook and at the scribbles of formulae he had been working on. It was switchover day tomorrow, at midnight. Part of him was relieved to take a back seat in his shared mindspace and just sleep and rest, but as always he was reluctant to leave the comfort Thor offered. It was hardly fair to keep the Hulk inside his head all the time, though, so he deserved the out time just as much as Bruce did. Hulk seemed to appreciate that Bruce would step aside, and they were both more than willing to swap in emergencies no matter whose turn it was at the time.

Bruce closed and rubbed his eyes, his fingers lifting his glasses as he sighed. He found it hard to open them again, and had to blink a few times to push back the prickling feeling of exhaustion. There was a golden blob in front of him, and as his eyes refocused, he was it was

“Thor!” Bruce smiled, moving to get up from the desk.

Thor chuckled and ran up behind him, grabbing him in a large hug, resting his head on Bruce’s shoulder.

“How was your day, beloved?” He asked, closing his eyes and slumping onto his husband.

“Same as usual. I did find that the synthetic formula I was working on has some really weird qualities though, almost like jelly! It’s kind of weird-”

Thor hummed and let himself rest on Bruce as he rambled. Occasionally he would butt in with a comment on how something was dangerous or interesting, but mostly he would listen. After a while, Bruce realised he had been rambling and stopped. Thor gave a small “noooo” in protest as Bruce shifted.

Bruce laughed, and lifted the god on his shoulders. Hulk gave a snarky smile from inside their shared consciousness, lending Bruce some strength.

“Even gods need rest, Thor.” Bruce teased, tapping his husband on the nose as he cuddled onto him like a baby koala.

Thor opened his eyelids abruptly and leant over Bruce’s head and locked their eyes together.

He was pretty much leaning upside down opposite Bruce at this point, his shaggy hair drooping across his face, making him look even more beautiful in the soft evening light.

“If gods need rest too then you, Bruce, most certainly need some rest too.” Thor said, seriously.

Bruce almost dropped him.

“I’m no god, Thor.” Bruce sighed, looking away.

He continued walking to their room, the man staring at him intently.

“Bruce, look at me a sec.” Thor protested, pouting.

Bruce lifted an eyebrow and gave him a suspicious look.

“Bruce, if you’re no god then neither am I. You’re stronger than me, and more kind, your heart even larger than mine own. You have suffered as much as me and somehow stayed the person you are today. That, my love, is far more admirable than wielding lightning to me.”

Bruce felt himself blush, and Thor leant in and gave him a soft, loving kiss.

At this point, Bruce did drop him.

The two fell to a crumpled heap on the floor, and burst out laughing.  At some point Bruce began crying, and he didn’t know why. Thor leant over and wiped away his tears and he realised what the reason was. He was so happy. Thor made him so very happy.

Thor chuckled, and then stood up, dragging Bruce with him.

“Come on, beloved. Let’s sleep.” He smiled.

He dragged Bruce, who was slowly beginning to lag outside of the bright artificial sunlight of the lab, to their bedroom. Bruce sighed and flopped onto the bed with all his clothes on and groaned.

Thor laughed from the bathroom as he brushed his teeth and changed into some pyjama bottoms. It was summer, and far too hot to wear a shirt. The ones he had thrown on, Bruce noticed, were a gift from Peter Parker. They were covered in tiny mjolnirs and lightning bolts, and part of a Thor themed set. Bruce had the matching shirt from the pyjamas, as well as all of the other pyjama shirts Thor had discarded.

“Come on, love. You can’t sleep in a dirty lab coat again.” Thor called, through the toothbrush in his mouth.

Bruce groaned and pushed himself off of the bed. He trudged over to the chest of drawers and took out the first pyjama set he could find, which turned out to be a green t-shirt with an alien logo on it and some shorts covered in tiny cacti and succulent designs. He shrugged and pulled them on, before ducking past Thor to get his own toothbrush. As he brushed his teeth, Thor pulled his hair into a messy ponytail before snuggling down into bed and writing in his diary as he waited for Bruce.

He’d picked up the habit from Bruce and the notebook that he took with him and rambled into to keep his thoughts together. It was sweet, really. He let Bruce read it sometimes, and it was full of compliments and happy memories, and some not so happy. It was something Thor cherished and that made Bruce happier than anything.

Bruce joined Thor in the bed and he turned out the lamp. He didn’t really need it, as he could just use his lightning powers to give himself glowing eyes, but he had a habit of accidentally scaring people (Bruce included) when he walked around at 2am with weird glowy thunder-cat-eyes. Therefore, Tony had bought him a lamp so he would stop.

Bruce curled up next to Thor, making himself into a little ball next to his husband. Thor had a habit of spreading his limbs across the entire bed, but Bruce liked to feel small sometimes. Of course, there were days when Thor was small and Bruce the comforting force, but today they were just tired and comfortable being next to each other, revelling in the small comfort of each other’s body heat.

When Bruce woke up, Thor was already awake, and writing in his diary again. Seeing Bruce awake, he leant over and gave him a tired kiss, and passing him a warm cup of coffee. The two sat there, watching the birds flying around the top of New York from their apartment. It was a great view, really. Bruce was grateful to Tony for finding it for them, and for Hulk-proofing the structure. Even if the avengers weren’t a thing anymore, at least they still looked out for each other.

Bruce finished his coffee and got up to go brush his teeth and clean his glasses after they had fogged up from the hot beverage. Thor smiled as he entered the bathroom and he heard a rustle and the swish of fabric.

When he opened the bathroom door and looked out, he saw Thor was fully dressed. He was wearing a casual suit jacket with a t-shirt and jeans, and his hair up in a neat bun. He was holding a massive bouquet of flowers, which must have been what the rustling was.

Bruce didn’t know what to say, but accepted the flowers with a confused look.

“What’s the occasion?” Bruce asked, giggling at his husband.

“Can’t a husband surprise his husband with a bouquet of flowers anymore?” Thor smiled, pulling a face and laughing.

He picked up Bruce and twirled him round.

“Come on, get dressed! I have the whole day planned out! And, before you say you have work to do, you can do it another time. Today, let’s just have fun.” Thor beamed, placing his finger on Bruce’s lips.

Bruce hummed, pretending to be annoyed, before pushing the finger away and leaning in to kiss Thor.

“Sounds good to me.” He smiled, before kissing him again, softly.

Thor beamed, and kissed Bruce’s hand.

“What should I wear, as been as you know what we’re doing?” Bruce called, as Thor grabbed a vase for the flowers.

“Wear something you’re comfy in- we’re just going a few low key places!” Thor called back.

Bruce stared at his wardrobe and sighed. He settled on his favourite purple button up and grey trousers. Hey, sue him, he loved it. It’s not like he had doubles of the clothes because they were always in the wash or anything. I mean, you could see something a very similar shade of purple poking out of the wash hamper- but they weren’t the _exact_ same. Just very close.

Thor beamed when he walked into the lounge.

“Very charming.” He smiled, kissing the top of Bruce’s head affectionately, as he placed the bouquet on the mantelpiece between the photographs of them both  and the hulk that Peter had taken on one of their days out. Peter, being an honorary Revengers member along with his friends, often came with them to theme parks and the like when they felt like it. They considered him pretty much their adopted nephew at this point with how much he seemed to hang around them, and he loved to come chat with Bruce about his research so he was always welcome.

There was a call from outside and Thor lit up, leading Bruce down the stairs, and telling him to cover his eyes. Bruce let himself be tugged along, hand over his eyes. Suddenly, he felt Thor’s hand leave his and heard Thor mutter to someone.

“Ok! Now open them!” Thor called.

Bruce cautiously poked open his eyes, to see Thor standing in front of a horse-drawn carriage. Except, the horse was large, grey and had eight? Legs? Bruce blinked to make sure he wasn’t going crazy. He glanced up at the carriage and saw a begruntled Loki sitting at the driver’s seat wearing a top hat and tails.

“Ta-da!” Thor beamed gesturing wildly at the carriage with excitement.

“Thor, honey, this is amazing!” Bruce gasped out, eventually.

He felt himself wonder over to look at the horse, and noticed Loki giving him a death glare.

Thor led him into the carriage and felt the carriage jostle as it started moving. It was large, and open topped and Bruce couldn’t help but look all around him. He’d seen New York millions of times, but never from this perspective.

“Thor, this is lovely, but I have one burning question.” Bruce asked.

“I won’t tell you where we’re going.” Thor smiled, seeming proud he anticipated the question.

“Actually, I was going to ask where in the world you found an eight legged horse.” Bruce asked.

“Oh! That’s my nephew, Sleipnir!” Thor shrugged, as if this was a normal occurrence.

“Nephew?!” Bruce asked, incredibly concerned. “How-”

At this point, Loki butted in.

“Odin wanted to get out of paying for a weird magic wall around Asgard.”

Bruce decided not to ask any more questions.

“Wait- does that make him my nephew-in-law?” Bruce asked.

“Sure, why not.” Loki laughed.

“Thor! You should tell me these things!” Bruce joked.

Loki joined in with the laughing.

“So, Bruce, how are you enjoying the day so far?” Loki asked.

“I am very much enjoying it!” Bruce beamed, leaning against his husband.

Thor gave Loki a thumbs-up, and Sleipnir whinnied.

“Hold on tight!” Loki called, and Thor laughed heartily as Sleipnir kicked off of the ground and into the air.

Bruce grasped onto Thor and the side of the carriage in shock.

“How is this possible-this isn’t possible. You’re not possible though. What the heck why not flying horse nephew in law.”

Thor laughed at this, as they flew through the early morning sky, passing skyscrapers and offices alike. People cheered from the ground and people waved. Thor waved back, and Bruce joined in.

Loki whispered something to Sleipnir and stood up to take a bow to all the people below. A few people boo-ed, but most of them cheered in confused but still astonished joy.

The four of them flew out into the countryside, Bruce gazing around at the beautiful view. He’d heard of hot air balloon dates, but this was amazing. Up in the air, flying around with his family. It was wonderful.

“Loki!” Thor called, and they nodded, whispering something to Sleipnir.

The majestic horse whinnied and seemed to smile before leaning down and heading towards the ground. He touched down lightly, stirring up some dusty mud from the surroundings. They were in the middle of nowhere, an open road. Sleipnir trotted along the road, Thor getting more and more excited as they headed towards their destination. A small building came into sight as they continued, and as they arrived Bruce saw it was a small American diner.

Thor led Bruce down out of the carriage, and Loki led Sleipnir to some hay bales that had been set up a while ago judging by how windblown they looked. Loki sat atop one of them and waved as Bruce and Thor entered the diner.

“Isabella!” Thor called, waving to the small woman working behind the counter.

“Thor! How nice to see you! And this must be Bruce! Lovely to meet you!” She beamed, setting aside the rag she had been using to clean with to shake his hand.

“We met back when I first came to midguard.” Thor beamed, and Isabella rolled her eyes.

“I smashed one of her mugs, it was rather embarrassing. But don’t worry, I apologised and I even brought a replacement!” Thor added.

Isabella chuckled at that.

“So boys, what’ll it be?” She asked.

“We’ll have the special! With a milkshake! Two straws.” Thor told her, taking Bruce to the table in the middle of the restaurant.

The milkshake was ready almost immediately and the two of them sat, sipping it and gazing into each other’s eyes. Bruce could swear Loki was looking in from outside, but when he looked out of the side of his eye he saw nothing.

Thor took a massive gulp of the milkshake and cried out, placing his hands on his head.

“Aaghr, brainfreeze!” he moaned, blinking rapidly.

Bruce laughed so hard he snorted, almost falling out of his chair. As he looked at Thor, time seemed to flow in slow motion. Bruce was so in love with this man and so lucky to have him as a husband.

Isabella brought up two lovely looking burgers as they finished the milkshake, and a plate of fries.

It was so cheesy and casual that Bruce couldn’t hide his delight. Only Thor would know a cutesy secluded diner in the middle of nowhere where they could have a romantic meal together.

As Isabella cleared the table, Thor took the plates and offered to go wash up. Bruce moved over to the counter and Isabella smiled at him.

“Can you believe he did this?” She asked, happily.

“Did what? The date?” Asked Bruce.

“The diner.” Isabella explained. “He helped me rebuild it. It got destroyed a while back, and they evacuated the town. He helped me relocate it here and get it back into working order. It gets more business than you’d think out here!” She smiled, wistfully.

“Thor did that? Wow, I had no idea.” Bruce beamed, proudly.

“You really love him, don’t you.” Isabella chuckled.

“Is it that obvious?” Bruce laughed in response.

“You got the goo goo eyes even thinkin’ about him, hon. it’s adorable. I’m glad you guys found each other.” She sighed.

Thor returned, with plates of cherry pie.

“Thor!” Isabella fake-scolded. “I was gonna bring those in as a surprise!”

Bruce glanced at them and noticed their names, written in pastry, on the slices.

Bruce began to get choked up and almost bawled his eyes out.

“Aww, beloved!” Thor smiled, patting him on the back gently.

“You goof! You loveable, sunshine man. I love you so much.” Bruce choked out, hugging his husband.

“I love you too, dearest.” Thor replied, kissing his forehead.

“Come on, let’s eat this pie before it goes cold!” Thor grinned.

After the wonderful pie, Thor and Bruce waved good-bye to Isabella and met Loki and Sleipnir outside.

“To the next location?” Loki asked, as they stepped into the carriage.

Thor nodded, and Sleipnir kicked off into the air as Isabella waved from down below.

Bruce held tight to Thor as they rose into the midday air.

“Where are we going now?” He asked, curious.

“Well that would spoil it, now wouldn’t it?” Thor teased.

As they rose higher, Bruce shivered a little at the wind.

Thor raised an eyebrow and before Bruce could tell him he was fine he had draped his jacket around Bruce’s shoulders.

Bruce just shook his head and leaned on Thor, resting his head as he watched the clouds swirl just above them.

He held a hand up into the air and traced it through one of the clouds, surprised when it came down soggy from the moisture in the cloud.

Thor chuckled at his bemused expression and he placed his soggy hand on Thor’s face. The god smirked, and grabbed a handful of cloud and placed it on Bruce’s head. The two burst out laughing and Loki sniggered from the front seat. Bruce could have sworn even Sleipnir gave a slight giggle.

He had never felt more at home.

As they flew, Bruce began to notice their surroundings.

“Thor? Are we heading towards New Asgard?” Bruce asked.

Thor tried very hard to look innocent. 

“Maaaaybe?” He eventually settled on, as an answer.

Bruce beamed. He loved New Asgard, and the asgardians were always so kind to him on account of him being their “second king” as Thor put it.

He was technically just Thor’s husband but Thor had insisted on him being a king too, because he “deserved it”. Bruce wasn’t sure of that, but he had to admit he really did love being part of the asgardian community. Thor was very much a king who worked at the level of the people and Bruce admired that.

As they touched down, Sleipnir wandered off towards the royal stables and Loki talked to one of the people running the stables about the carriage before leading Thor and Bruce through the palace. The palace was technically Thor’s, but he left it open to the public, except for the top floor which had his and Bruce’s quarters on it. Loki also had quarters somewhere but the room changed its location a lot due to some crafty magic Loki had used to stop pesky intruders.

Loki led them to the theatre that Thor had built out on the balcony at Loki’s request. Apparently Loki was very much invested in community theatre. Loki led Bruce and Thor to the front of the hall. Asgardian children were gathered cross-legged at the front, with almost the entirety of New Asgard seated on chairs behind. Bruce gave Thor a look, and he nodded.

The two seated themselves on the floor with all the children, who gasped in awe and giggled. The parents watched on in soft admiration towards their king. Bruce and Thor cuddled next to each other, Bruce leaning on Thor’s shoulder and Thor leaning on Bruce’s head.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the red velvet curtains opened to show Loki, in their asgardian attire, in the spotlight.

“Welcome one, welcome all, to the newest play by yours truly, spearheaded by our own king of Asgard, my brother, Thor.”

At this, the spotlight moved to Thor and he waved.

“And now, without further adieu, I give you, The King Of Asgard.”

Bruce sat up from Thor’s side and leant forward, and he couldn’t help but glance at Thor, who seemed to be grinning wildly.

“A long time ago, on a planet far far away, their lived a mortal.”

At this, a small asgardian man walked onto the stage. He was wearing a button up and slacks.

“Thor, don’t tell me-” Bruce began, but was cut off by Thor pointing back at the play.

“This man had a secret- he was also a great warrior.” The narrator continued.

A clunk brought down a cardboard model of the hulk on a pulley and rope.

The actor dressed as Bruce ducked behind it and made a feeble roar, and Bruce laughed.

“One day, Thor, then prince of Asgard was chasing after his brother who had faked his own death for the eighteenth time, when he came across this man.”

An actor dressed as Loki sprinted across the screen, chased by one dressed as Thor. The one dressed as Thor paused at the Hulk model, and the Bruce actor came out from behind and the hulk lifted back into the top of the stage.

“Thor was immediately enthralled by the handsome mortal he had just met.” Continued the narrator.

“I am enthralled!” Called Thor the actor.

Bruce chuckled from the audience and the Thor actor smiled at him from the stage.

“Thor tried time and time again to get the mortal to notice him.”

The actor tried to give Bruce the actor a plate of meat, and a necklace, and many other gifts, but Bruce smiled and placed them on a small table with a cardboard microscope on it.

“The mortal remained oblivious. But, so did Thor.” Smiled the narrator.

Bruce the actor offered Thor some cool looking rocks and science things. Thor seemed bemused but took them and placed them on a table on the other side of the stage.

“It was obvious to everyone but them that they had a thing for each other.” The narrator added.

“One day, during a valiant battle, the mortal and his green friend disappeared. Thor was devastated.”

“I am devastated!” Cried the Thor actor, as Bruce the actor flew off in a cardboard spaceship making “pyoooom” noises.

“And then, when Thor had lost all hope, he managed to end up on a trash planet. Here, he was kidnapped by his new friend, Bruunhilde.”

At this, there was a loud “WOOP!” from the audience, and Bruce turned to see Val cheering from one of the seats near the back. She winked at Bruce when he looked and he smiled back.

“Thor was sold to some creepy old dude who Loki had done questionable things with.” The narrator laughed, and Bruce saw Loki hit him with the script.

“Thor was sent to fight a warrior so he could regain his freedom, and when he got to the arena they cut off his hair because they were cruel.”

The Thor actor trudged onto the stage, his wig taken off to reveal an undercut like Thor had on saakar.

“Thor was terrified, and angry, but when the warrior came out, it was his friend!”

Cardboard Hulk was re-lowered onto the stage.

“It’s my friend from work!” Called the Thor actor.

“Smash puny god!” Called the Bruce actor from behind the cardboard Hulk, which now had a gladiator outfit taped onto it.

“The two fought, and Thor was going to win, but Loki’s sugar daddy zapped him.”

Loki hit the narrator with the script again.

Thor the actor fell to the ground and cardboard hulk roared.

“However, the warrior turned back into the mortal, and Thor realised that he had found both of his loves on saakar, alive and well.”

Bruce the actor waved at this.

“I like your hair!” Said Bruce the actor.

“If the mortal liked Bruce’s hair, maybe it wasn’t so bad that it had been cut.” The narrator added, and real Thor blushed as real Bruce kissed his cheek.

“That’s adorable.” Whispered Bruce.

“Thor and the mortal escaped the trash planet with the Valkyrie’s help, and they left Loki behind because he was being an ass. They flew through a big space anus and saved Asgard by destroying Old Asgard.”

Thor the actor, accompanied by Bruce, Val and Loki the actor, smashed a model Asgard and jumped on a wheeled carriage made to look like the ark.

“Loki did help.” 

Loki the actor bowed.

“When they were on the spaceship together flying back to earth, Thor and the mortal got to hang out and, with the help of like, the entire ship, they got together!”

Thor the actor and Bruce the actor kissed, and confetti flew out of the stage.

“Thor and the mortal got married and helped rebuild New Asgard, where we live today.”

“The mortal’s name was Bruce Banner, and he is our King.” The narrator added.

“He is very smart, and helped do lots of the engineering for our new home. He loves Thor, and Thor loves him, and he is very handsome.”

Real Bruce blushed as all the children giggled.

“And that is the story of how Asgard got it’s favourite king.” The narrator finished.

The actors all came on and bowed, and beckoned Bruce and Thor on stage.

Valkyrie hollered from the audience.

Bruce waved and blushed madly at the audience.

Thor smiled at him, looking a little nervous.

“Did you like it?” He asked.

“I didn’t like it.” Bruce hummed.

“I loved it!” He exclaimed, jumping into his husband’s arms and hugging him.

The two shared a gentle kiss on stage before bursting out with laughter and taking a bow together.

“Thank you New Asgard!” Thor called.

“We will see you soon, but for now we have to go and enjoy some more surprises!” he called.

“Bye! I loved your play!” Called Bruce, as they boarded the horse carriage once more.

The asgardians crowded round as they lifted up into the air, Loki guiding Sleipnir as they headed upwards.

As they rose upwards into the evening sky, Bruce looked at Thor and noticed he was hiding something behind him.

He raised his eyebrow at Thor and he pretended to be innocent.

Bruce gazed at the soft pink clouds as they flew, standing up in the middle of the carriage and breathing in the cooling twilight air.

“I could really get used to this.” Bruce joked.

“We would be more than happy to give you a ride anywhere.” Loki smiled, patting his son on the neck.

Sleipnir whinnied in response, and Bruce leant forward looked down at their surroundings.

After a while, Sleipnir touched down just outside New York, in a field on the outskirts of a forest. You could see the city lights twinkling in the distance next to the pinkish sky.

Thor jumped out told Bruce to cover his eyes. He led him for a few minutes, and then let go. There was a whip of fabric and the clinking of plates.

“Ok! Open them!” Thor cried.

Bruce opened his eyes to see a picnic blanket set out with chocolate covered strawberries and a pizza. There were red solo cups filled with coca cola, with the bottle in a small cooler like you would a bottle of wine. There was a small collection of candles and lamps set about, and some fairy lights strung from trees either side of the blanket.

Bruce gasped, and burst into tears. Thor smiled, and led him to the blanket. They sat down and Bruce continued to sob into his pizza.

“You ok, darling?” Thor asked, beginning to get concerned.

“Mmmhmm.” Bruce managed through a bite of pizza. “M’m just happy.”

Thor smiled at that. The two ate, and talked, and smiled. Bruce couldn’t help but smile until his face hurt. This was so romantic and cheesy, and he had loved every minute of it.

Thor held up a chocolate covered strawberry and Bruce pulled a face.

“Come on, love. You know you want it.” Thor teased.

Bruce pretended to look disinterested, badly, and then took a bite. Thor had the funniest look of surprise on his face that Bruce almost choked.

“I love you, Thor. This is wonderful.” Bruce smiled, as they stared at the setting sun.

“And I, you.” Thor answered back, beaming.

Suddenly, Thor looked at the sky.

“Ah, It’s time for my final surprise!”

He grabbed Bruce’s hand and ran towards the dusty field nearby. As they ran the sky darkened, until a dark blue light had spread across the flat ground.

Street lamps were set up in the clearing, almost like a set from a movie. They cast a gentle glow around the area, and Thor grinned.

“Hit it, Loki!” He cried, and Bruce noticed the speakers small stereo set on the ground nearby. The button glowed green and pressed down and Bruce saw Loki and Sleipnir in the distance near where they had landed in silhouettes.

The music blasted out and Bruce almost facepalmed. It was ridiculously cheesy.

“ABBA? Really?” Bruce laughed, watching Thor.

“I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every woman I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice”

Thor began to dance, peeling off his jacket dramatically. Bruce blushed, but couldn’t help a small snigger.  
  
“But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new”

Thor continued to walk, clicking to the beat of the song, and never taking his eyes off of Bruce apart from when he would do a dramatic turn-jump to the beat.

  
“And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
I beg of you...”

Thor paused, and jumped into the air.  
  
“Don't go wasting your emotion”

Thor circled Bruce, doing a cheesy walk where he clicked his fingers and gave finger guns towards Bruce, who couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

  
“Lay all your love on me”  
  


Thor held his hands over his heart and locked eyes with Bruce and winked.

  
“It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile, and, baby, I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily”

At this, Thor fell to the ground, and jumped back up. Bruce pretended to faint like a maiden, and Thor beamed at his participation.  
  
“I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied  
I skip my pride  
I beg you, dear...”

Thor ran towards Bruce, and slid down on his knees up to him.  
As the song returned to the chorus, Thor hugged Bruce from behind and pulled him into a dance, twirling him and dipping him with the beat of the song. As it finished he pulled away, and posed against the street lamp dramatically once more.  
  
“I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible”

Thor was mouthing along to the song now, and Bruce was almost falling over with his laughter. This was so cheesy, and dumb, and so _Thor._

“You’re crazy!” He called at his husband.

“You know it!” Thor called back.  
  
“'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
What can I do?”

At this build up to the chorus, Thor turned around and smiled at Bruce. He mimed lassoing him with a rope, and Bruce joined, in, hopping over towards him.

As the beat dropped and the chorus began, Thor held his hands up into the air, and Loki put up an umbrella in the distance. Rain cascaded down on them, and Thor swung Bruce up an around in the pouring rain.  
  
“Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me”

The song began to crackle as the rain got into the speakers, and Bruce snorted with laughter as they danced in the rain. Bruce’s shirt was soaked through. The dark purple fabric felt smooth against his skin, and he didn’t care that his clothes were almost a second skin from the beautiful rain. He held out his tongue and caught raindrops on it and laughed. In fact, he couldn’t stop laughing.

“You’re such a drama king!” He called.

“I invest in community theatre!” Thor responded, continuing his dance.  
  
“Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me”

The two danced terribly in the rain, Bruce joining in with the lyrics and making up his own dance moves, pretending to be an anguished lover. Thor responded, pretending to be some kind of hero come to save him. The two joined together as the line ended, with a crackle. They both panted as they stared into each other’s eyes.

The speaker had completely blown out at this point, and Thor sung the last few lines himself.  
“Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me”

With that, he placed his lips on Bruce’s, the rain soaking them and cascading down their faces.

As they gasped for air, Bruce leant back and threw his arms into the air.

“I LOVE YOU!” he yelled.

“YOU’RE CRAZY, AND DUMB, AND HANDSOME, AND ROMANTIC, AND FUNNY, NO, HILARIOUS!”

“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!”

Thor was positively beaming even brighter than the sun at this point, and Bruce screamed it again, until he was red faced.

“I LOVE YOU!” He screamed, as loud as he could.

His husband seemed so overcome Bruce was worried he would cry, when, suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the ground nearby, and Thor lit up. The lightning crackled around him but sprang off of Bruce harmlessly.

“I LOVE YOU TOO!” He yelled, lightning flaring.

“I’ll see you in a week!” Bruce winked, and Thor beamed at him.

“Have a good rest!” He smiled, before spinning Bruce around.

They leant in together for another passionate kiss, as midnight struck.

When Thor reopened his eyes, he was met with the Hulk, giving him a giant bear hug. He had timed it perfectly.

“My big husband!” He beamed, kissing the Hulk excitedly.

“HUSBAND THOR!” Hulk called, throwing him up in the air and catching him.

“Husband Thor have brilliant day with puny banner. He very happy.” Hulk smiled.

He looked a little dejected, though.

“Oh, Hulk. I have such a day planned for you as well! Don’t you worry!” Thor promised.

Hulk squealed excitedly at this.

“Hulk _LOVE_ HUSBAND THOR!” He cried.

“I LOVE YOU TOO!” Thor cried, hugging Hulk lovingly.

“Come on, let’s get out of this rain and go home! We have a week to enjoy together! And then, suprises!!!” Thor beamed.

“Hulk love surprises!” Hulk agreed, as they walked off towards Loki’s horse carriage.

“BIG HORSIE!” Called Hulk as they got closer, and Thor chuckled.

Gods, he was lucky. He had the best husbands the world could ever think of. And he loved them both more than he had ever loved anything or anyone, and ever would.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants thor's day w/hulk... im considering writing it...
> 
> special thanks to -->https://open.spotify.com/user/1273069988/playlist/07DoSrhuNI566hB3oKIAri <\-----THIS PLAYLIST


End file.
